


Favorite Color

by kopycat_101



Series: Nathmarc November [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Boys In Love, Colors, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Marc Anciel, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slash, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: In an effort to get to know Marc, Nathaniel asks him what his favorite color is. Nathaniel's is orange, but Marc isn't sure what his is just yet.But slowly and surely, Marc starts thinking about red, like Nathaniel’s hair. Blue, like his sea-blue eyes. Orange, like the color of his Magma Moon band t-shirts. Gray, like his sports jackets. Purple, like his favorite skinny jeans.And the writer thinks he finally has an answer to give Nathaniel.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994782
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	Favorite Color

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nathmarc November Day 1: Your favorite color.
> 
> Inspired in part by a Nathmarc AMV I adore: youtube.com/watch?v=lxMLTVTW62o
> 
> This fic is pure self indulgence because it's my birthday today.  
> I mean, most of my fics are self indulgent. But Marc listening to Taylor Swift and waxing poetic about colors and how beautiful Nathaniel is? That's mainly for me, I'll admit lol

* * *

“So…what’s your favorite color?” Nathaniel asks, kicking his feet as they sit in the Art Club, working on ideas for their first comic issue.

Marc blinks over at the artist. “H-Huh?”

“Favorite color? Mine’s orange.”

“Oh,” the writer blinks, finding a slight smile on his lips. “I would’ve thought—”

“It’d be red, right?” Nathaniel grins back at him, playfully rolling his eyes with a little sigh. “Yeah, I get that a lot. But just because I have red hair doesn’t mean that’s my favorite color!”

The redhead laughs. Marc’s heart trips in his chest. Nathaniel has a very nice laugh.

“W-Well, you do like Magma Moon…And their band color is orange with black…I suppose it makes sense.”

Nathaniel snaps his fingers and points at him in a finger-guns motion. It’s dorky, but charming, especially paired with his bright grin. “Ayyyy, you got it! I think you might be the only other person that’s realized that, actually. Kudos.”

“Ah…thanks?” Marc finds himself chuckling.

Nathaniel is just so…vibrant. And relaxed. Marc finds himself being able to speak around the artist because of that, despite his crippling crush causing him to trip over his tongue sometimes.

“Now how ‘bout you? Favorite color, c’mon, don’t leave me hanging.”

Marc hums, tapping at his lip with a finger as he thinks about it. “Ummmm…I don’t really have a favorite?”

“Bull. Everyone’s got a favorite color,” Nathaniel states seriously, but when Marc peeks up at him through his lashes, the other boy is giving him a warm smile. “C’mon, you’ve gotta.”

“I like all the colors in the rainbow, really?” Marc admits, pausing, before awkwardly gesturing to his rainbow tie-dye t-shirt. “I-I mean…”

“Rainbow’s cheating. That’s all the colors,” the other refutes without missing a beat, still smiling back at him.

“W-Well, all colors are valid? Though maybe…Hm. Would black count?” Marc asks awkwardly, before shaking his head. “N-No wait, never mind, black isn’t a color. It’s the complete absence of it.”

“Technically, white’s the absence of color. Black is when all colors are mixed together,” Nathaniel says, before giving an awkward smile, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “S-Sorry, that was automatic. Just. Dumb art stuff.”

“N-no, no—I think it’s very interesting!” Marc assures quickly, trying to give the other an encouraging smile. “I’m not an artist, so it’s fascinating to hear your perspective on things.”

“I mean, I thought it sounded nitpicky, but okay,” the redhead laughs, but his smile brightens. “Anyways, I would’ve considered your favorite color was red.”

Marc blinks, tilting his head. “Oh? Why?”

Nathaniel gestures at Marc. Specifically his hoodie. His very _bright red_ hoodie.

Marc feels supremely dumb when he realizes this. His face goes warm.

“O-Oh, well…fair,” he says weakly.

Nathaniel laughs, a soft and amused thing. Normally, Marc would feel even more embarrassed, being laughed at. But it feels less like Nathaniel is laughing at him, and more…like he was laughing because he thought Marc was being genuinely funny or charming.

Nathaniel has a very nice laugh, Marc is finding. It makes his belly feel warm, and his chest flutter, makes him feel like he wants to fly through the sky.

* * *

Marc wasn’t lying when he said he liked all the colors of the rainbow.

Whenever he writes, he finds things are most interesting when he gives details about sights. The expression someone wears, the color of the sky, the style of their clothing, the glint of someone’s eyes.

Marc appreciates all the colors he finds in his life.

But slowly and surely, Marc starts thinking about red, like Nathaniel’s hair. Blue, like his sea-blue eyes. Orange, like the color of his Magma Moon band t-shirts. Gray, like his sports jackets. Purple, like his favorite skinny jeans.

It was almost as if any color around Nathaniel became magnified, in Marc’s eyes, as well. The green of the grass in the park as they took a break from writing. The brown of the chocolate Nathaniel indulged in. The yellow of the sun beating down on them and glinting off Nathaniel’s hair, turning it to a living flame.

Nathaniel was vibrant, and he deserves the world to be as vibrant to match him.

* * *

Marc finds himself humming under his breath, headphones in his ears and head bobbing to the music.

He loves punk rock, and emo, and punk pop, and alternative. But he indulged himself in pop songs and artists as well.

He was currently in a Taylor Swift kick. More than half her discography was about the romanticism of young love, and Marc… _felt_ it. Deep in his bones.

Probably because he himself was a teenager. A teenager pining after his friend and comic partner.

If nothing else, the American singer knew how to tap into that rawness of young teenaged love, and Marc was living it, breathing it, and all but swimming in it.

Already knowing English because of his Mama, Marc hums along to the lyrics of ‘Red’.

_Losing him was blue,_

_Like I’d never known._

_Missing him,_

_Was dark grey,_

_All alone._

_Forgetting him was like,_

_Trying to know somebody,_

_You never met._

_But loving him was red,_

_Burning red._

The song seemed to fit his feelings of Nathaniel perfectly. Even down to the color choices.

Red, like Nathaniel’s hair. Blue like his eyes. Gray like his jackets and shoes and the pencil lead often smudging his hands.

Marc finds himself sighing dreamily, face warm against his fingertips.

* * *

“You must really be fond of Autumn, with how the leaves change color,” Marc muses, smiling over at a bright-eyed Nathaniel that was grinning at all the trees in the park turning orange in the season.

“It should be your favorite, too!” Nathaniel giggles, nudging Marc in the side, his grin wide. “Since yours is red!”

“That’s not my favorite color.”

“Oh, c’mon,” the other rolls his eyes, something exaggerated and fond. “It totally is.”

“I’m actually a fan of gray,” Marc starts casually, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder, on his gray sports jacket. The two stop in the middle of the park.

The redhead blinks back at him, a look of confusion on his face. “Huh? When’s it ever been gray?”

“How long have I known you wearing those jackets of yours?” Marc retorts back, feeling the blood sing in his veins, adrenaline giving him confidence. When Nathaniel just stares back at him, Marc raises a hand and gently pushes Nathaniel’s bangs behind his ear, showing off both his eyes. “I’m a fan of red and blue, too.”

It takes a few seconds for the words to seemingly sink in, before Nathaniel’s sea-blue eyes blow wide and his face goes pink. “O-Oh.”

Marc smiles back at his best friend, his comic partner, his crush, the one person he’s ever been closest to. The one who feels like his other half. And he decides to finally let his feelings out, let them spill from him and paint the air between them with the same vibrancy as Nathaniel’s naturally striking and colorful features.

“My favorite color’s you,” Marc admits softly.

Nathaniel’s face flushes the exact shade of his hair.

And then the redhead is getting on his tiptoes, fisting his hands in Marc’s hoodie.

“M-Mine’s your eyes,” the artist admits in a whisper, before he’s kissing Marc on the mouth.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I just want these boys to talk and learn all the little things about one another and fall in love, is that too much to ask--
> 
> Lyrics from Red by Taylor Swift.
> 
> 'Magma Moon' is based on Magma, a real French rock band, which Nathaniel's shirt logo is a reference to.  
> Nath falling for the boy that dresses like a rocker makes perfect sense in context, doesn't it?
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns? You know where they go, ya'll.


End file.
